Cinders Sebastian
by Bethanypop
Summary: An adaptation of the classic fairy tale 'Cinderella' written by Bethany


Cinders Sebastian

Sebastian as Cinderella

Brittany and Tina as the ugly stepsisters

Cassandra as the wicked stepmother

Rachel as the fairy godmother

Santana as the princess

Once upon a time there lived a young man called Sebastian and he lived with his father. His mother died when he was five so his father married again ,to a woman called Cassandra who had two daughters called Brittany and Tina. Soon,Sebastian's father died,when he turned sixteen,and Cassandra took care of him. She was horrible to him she made him dress in scruffy clothes and do the chores around the house. Brittany and Tina made fun Sebastian and called him Cinders.

Meanwhile at the castle,Princess Santana was told by the king she needed get married so she decided to hold a ball to find a husband. When the invite arrived at Sebastian's house Cassandra read it and squealed. "Brittany Tina wonderful news,Princess Santana is having a ball to choose a husbands and we all invited":. Brittany and Tina screamed in excitement. Sebastian looked at Cassandra,"Am I invited to the ball" he asked. "What you? Of course not you're not invited to the ball, you're far too scruffy" said Cassandra. "Princess Santana wouldn't want Cinders at the ball" said Brittany. "He's a right old scruff just look him in his scruffy clothes,"said Tina. "Sebastian, I would like you to make us gowns and be quick about it,the ball's tonight" said Cassandra. "As you wish stepmother" said Sebastian.

Sebastian spent all morning and most of the day making gowns for his family. When night came he had to help Cassandra and Brittany and Tina into their gowns. Next he did their hair and make up. Then when the carriage arrived to take them to the ball Cassandra wanted Sebastian to clean the house before she got back. Sebastian helped them into the carriage. "Goodbye Sebastian have a nice time all alone" said Cassandra. The carriage pulled away and Sebastian returned inside the house and already tears were falling down his face.

Sebastian sat by the fire covered his face with his hands and he was sobbing with sadness. He was so heartbroken he thought his heart would break. "What are you crying for" said a voice. Sebastian turned around and there stood a brown haired woman dressed in a white dress and long boots holding a wand. "I so wanted to go the ball" said Sebastian. "Guess what,you're going,my name Rachel Berry your fairy godmother" said the woman. "I don't have a fairy godmother,"said Sebastian. "Everybody has a fairy godmother If you want to go the ball you will have to look you're best but first I need a pumpkin" said Rachel. "What do you need a pumpkin for?"asked Sebastian. "Wait and see" said Rachel. Sebastian went to fetch a pumpkin for Rachel. "Now this pumpkin will turn into a golden carriage to take you to the ball" said Rachel. Rachel waved her wand and the pumpkin did turn into a golden carriage. "Now I need four mice" said Rachel. "What do you need four mice for?" asked Sebastian. "You'll just have to find out" said Rachel. Sebastian went to fetch four mice. "Now these four mice will turn into four white horse to pull the carriage" said Rachel. Rachel waved her wand and the four mice did turn into four white horses. "Now I need a horse"said Rachel."What do you need a horse for?"asked Sebastian. "You're about to find out" said Rachel. Sebastian went to fetch a horse. "Now this horse will turn into a coachman to drive you to the ball" said Rachel. Rachel waved her wand and the horse did turn into a coachman. "Now I need a dog" said Rachel. "What do you need a dog for?"said Sebastian. "You'll see" said Rachel. Sebastian went to fetch a dog. "Now this dog will turn into a footman to help you into the carriage" said Rachel. Rachel waved her wand and the dog did turn into a footman. "Now you can't go in those scruffy clothes but don't worry now I will turn your scruffy clothes into a golden suit with sliver shoes" said Rachel. Rachel waved her wand and Sebastian's scruffy clothes did turn into a golden suit with silver shoes. "How could I ever thank you!"said Sebastian. "By going to the ball but I must give you a warning" said Rachel. "Am I in trouble?" said Sebastian. "No of course not, you just need to leave the ball when the clock strikes twelve" said Rachel. "Why do I have to leave the ball when the clock strikes twelve?"asked Sebastian. "Because my magic will run out and be you'll dressed in your scruffy clothes again" said Rachel.

Sebastian went to the ball and when he got there everyone was so enchanted by his handsomeness. Princess Santana fell in love with him and walked over to him. "May I have this dance" she asked. "Of course you may" said Sebastian. They danced all evening,Brittany and Tina spotted Sebastian in Princess Santana's arm. "Mother do you know who that man is" they asked. "I don't know but I've seen him before" said Cassandra. Suddenly the clock began to strike twelve. "Oh no it's twelve I must go" cried Sebastian. "But you can't go now please stay and dance some more" said Princess Santana. "But I must go now!"said Sebastian,and he ran out of the ballroom and up the steps,but he lost one of his sliver shoes. Princess Santana found it and picked it up. "I will search the town to the one who fits this sliver shoe" said Santana. When Sebastian got home he noticed his golden suit had changed back into scruffy clothes and he noticed he had one sliver shoe. He got on with cleaning the house humming the music from the ball before Cassandra got home with Brittany and Tina.

The next day Cassandra had some news for Brittany and Tina. "Girls Princess Santana is coming to our house to see who's the one who lost his shoe last night at the ball so I want you on your best behaviour" said Cassandra. "Yes mother" they said. When Princess Santana arrived she shook Cassandra's hand. "Who is the first person to try on the sliver shoe" said Princess Santana. "I'll try on the sliver shoe" said Brittany. Princess Santana tried the sliver shoe on Brittany's foot but her foot was too long. "Who is the next person to try on the sliver shoe" said Princess Santana. "I'll try on the sliver shoe" said Tina. Princess Santana tried the sliver shoe on Tina's foot but her foot was too warty "Who is on the last person to try on the sliver shoe" said princess Santana. "I'll try on the sliver shoe" said Sebastian. Princess Santana tried the sliver shoe on Sebastian's foot and it fit perfectly. "You're the one I fell in love with at the ball please will you marry me?"said Princess Santana. "Oh I'd love to" said Sebastian. Sebastian and Princess Santana were marred and lived happily ever after.


End file.
